Fifty shades of changes
by megryan2189
Summary: One night stands are supposed to last one night. What happens when that one night changed everything for Ana and Christian? Can they make it together or will their pasts come back to ruin them? Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own fifty shades or the characters. They belong to E.L. James.**_

_**I probably won't take this story far unless people really like it. It's just something I thought of while my computer is getting fixed. I'm typing it on my phone so the chapters may be short and it may take longer to write the updates. No BDSM in here really. Ana's past is different from the book. The happy ever after will not be easy for CG and AS because of their pasts.**_

_**Summary: Christian Grey has everything he ever wanted, his business and even a potential sub lined up. Anastasia Steele is fresh out of college and has her whole future planned out. Yet their worlds collide for just one night and it changes them both. Is it for the best or the worst? Can they find each other again? They could be the one thing neither of them never knew they were looking for but always needed.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Christians POV**

_"Christian."_

_I was lost in her beautiful blue eyes. They were unlike any I'd ever seen, they could see right through to my soul and for the first time in my life I liked that. "So...beautiful baby."_

_"More...Christian please."_

_I kissed her soft lips again as she moaned in pleasure. I started to move just a little bit faster inside her. She met me thrust for thrust and soon the only thing we could hear were our moans of pleasure. No words were needed. We came together each saying the others name. I rolled off her and lightly brushed her arm with my fingers. Beautiful, she is absolutely beautiful not just outside but inside too. She fell asleep almost instantly and part of me wanted to wake her up or at least move her to a guest room but I couldn't. There was something different about her. I wanted her to sleep with me, in my arms and in my bed._

_"Christian."_

_I smiled as she mumbled my name in her sleep. I pulled her close to me and buried my head in her hair._

"CHRISTIAN!"

This time it wasn't the girl in my dreams talking. I groaned and sat up. "What the fuck do you want Elliot?"

He laughed. "One to tell you that once again this is MY apartment and MY couch your sleeping on. Two you do remember that you promised to come mini golfing with me, Kate and her roommate right? Three your phone is upstairs in your study charging, Gail said if anyone called the landline she'd take messages. "

Damn it. I had forgotten about that. I wasn't looking forward to it. It had been two weeks since I met Ana and I still couldn't find her. I had no picture to go by other than the one permanently seared into my memory and I never knew her last name. I had Welch looking for her but apparently there are hundreds of Anastasia's in this fucking state. I had no clue where to start. "Mini golf. Do I have to go?"

"Besides the fact that you promised me little bro what else are you going to do, sit in my apartment and kick yourself for not getting the girls last name? I think a night out would be good for you, you've been acting a little broody lately." Of course Elliot would put that in my face. I should have never told him about my first and only one night stand. Well at least he knows I'm not gay like he once thought.

I sigh and run my hands over my face. "Fine. What is her roommates name anyways?"

He shrugs. "Kate calls her hun, but I doubt that's her name. Kate hasn't said much about her other than she's pretty and has had a hard life. Kate doesn't tell people other peoples life stories so I can't tell you much. I know she doesn't trust people easy because Kate said it took nearly a year for her to open up to her. That must have something to do with her past I guess."

He's probably right about the trust issues. I have them too. except with Ana. I trusted her immediately. I walk to his small kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "Haven't you met the girl in person? You've been dating Kate for what two weeks now surely she's been home when you've been there."

He snorts. "You'd think that right? She's almost more of a work-a-holic than you Chris. She's always either at Barnes and Noble or keeps to her room on her computer. I heard her voice once when she told Kate to be careful when she said we were going clubbing. She sounded nice and cute."

She works at a bookstore. The world must be punishing me for not learning Ana's last name. Ana loves books especially the old ones like me. "This should be interesting then. I'll go get ready and meet you there."

"Laters bro! Try not to be broody!"

I wave my hand in the air as I exit Elliot's apartment. Broody, psh. Have I been broody? Fuck that, I don't do broody. I get in the elevator and push the button for the penthouse. It's a short ride considering Elliot only lives three floors beneath me. As the elevator opens I nod at Taylor as I walk through the lobby to the door.

"Be ready to leave in 2 hours Taylor. I'm going to play mini golf with Elliot, Kate, and her roommate."

"Yes sir."

I hear him follow me in the apartment and shut the door behind him. I grab the notepad off the bar so I know what calls to return. I go through the list easily. Ros she can wait I don't want to work now, Elena can wait as well I'm getting tired of her trying to set me up with subs, Welch I'll call him back now as she wrote important in big letters next to his name. I walk into my study and grab my cell phone off the charger. Welch answers on the third ring.

"Good morning Mr. Grey."

"Welch. You called?" Maybe I shouldn't have been that cold towards him but I still have those blue eyes in my head. Why do I care so much about this one damn woman? I only spent one fucking night with her.

"Yes sir. I think I may have found the Anastasia you are looking for."

I swallow the lump in my throat and grasp the phone harder. "Where?"

"Seattle sir. An Anastasia Steele has applied at SIP for an internship, since you are still in the process of purchasing it I couldn't find out anymore without hacking in. I wouldn't have said anything but you said your Anastasia liked books so-"

"Thanks Welch." I was aware I cut him off but this was at least something worth checking out. "Get me a background check on Anastasia Steele and I'll see if it's her."

"Yes sir. I'll fax everything to you by the end of the afternoon."  
I hang up still in shock. Could this be my Ana? We didn't share our pasts or anything too personal but our dreams and our feelings for each other, that we had shared with each other. She had mentioned something about wanting to go into publishing, that had been one reason I was so determined to buy SIP. If I found her I could offer her her dream job. I walk to my bedroom still in shock and enter it for the first time in two weeks. I sat my wallet and phone on the table and sat on my bed to take off my shoes. Another memory came back.

_I woke up when I felt the sun on my face. I also noted that it was my first night with no nightmares. I reached my arm out for the beautiful angel that slept next to me but found nothing._

_"Ana?"_

_I sat up slowly when she didn't answer. I checked the bathroom, nothing. Kitchen, nada. She was gone. No note, no number, no goodbye. I walk back to the bedroom and sit on the bed with my head in my hands. "Ana. Ana. Ana. I didn't want just one night." I keep mumbling the same thing over and over. This isn't me. I don't do feelings. Fuck! Why am I having this problem?! I feel something for her and I know she felt it too. The electricity, the passion, adventure, dare I think it...the love between us. It was there in spades. I know it's Monday but hell she could have at least stayed for breakfast. I lay back down and grab the pillow she slept on. My phone buzzes and I read the text message._

**_I'm in the parking lot. I brought you breakfast. -Elena_**

_I text her back telling her to leave because I'm sick. I don't want to see her she's been quite awkward lately. She's been acting like she was my girlfriend or something it makes me uncomfortable and somewhat sick. Maybe I should cut all my ties with Elena. Hell I already know no one will make me feel like Ana did._

After a deep breath I make my way to the shower. I close my eyes as the warm water falls over me. Ana. I still want her, her body and her heart. I thought she wanted the same. I was willing to give her all of me it was a new feeling but it felt right. I bathed mechanically and got dressed without thinking. White shirt, blue jeans, chuck taylors. Taylor was waiting in the parking garage next to the SUV.

Once we started driving I decided to actually ask the one question that was still bugging me. "Taylor have I been broody lately?"

He looks surprised when he meets my gaze in the rearview mirror. "Honestly, no more than any man would be sir. May I ask something that I've been wondering as well?"

"Of course Taylor." What could he want to ask me?

"I know you felt strongly for the girl and I don't mean to pry but did you take the security tapes for that evening and morning?"  
His question catches me off guard. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I cannot find them sir. Sawyer or I must have misplaced them, I'll find them sir."

I nod and then exit the car as we have arrived at the golf park. Who knew it was so close to Escala? Maybe Elliot is right and I need to get out more. I walk around looking for my brute of a brother while pondering what Taylor had said. The security tapes were gone. Only three people in the apartment had access to that room...Taylor, Sawyer, and myself.

"Christian!"

I turned around and saw the blonde bombshell that was Kate Kavanaugh.

"Kate. Good to see you again. Is Elliot with you?"

"He's with Ana getting everything. They sent me to find you."

I stop listening when she says Ana. Damn I must be hearing things now. "Ana?" I have to ask. Please for fucks sake don't let me be losing my mind.

"Yes my roommate. Ana. She's right there." I follow her gaze and nearly fall to my knees.

My angel. My beautiful baby. Ana. She is standing in front of me and she gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen. It's beautiful.

"Christian?!" She runs to me and throws her arms around my neck.

I sigh into her hair. "Ana." I found my Ana and a whole new set of questions. Why did she leave without a word but is so excited to see me again? Does she still feel it? Will I lose her again? As if reading my mind she pulls back and looks me in the eyes. I can see that she still feels it.

"You never called me Christian. I thought you didn't want to see me again."

I look at her confused. "You didn't leave a number Ana. I woke up and you were just gone."

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry I had to open and I was going to be late. I left my number with the blonde that was in the living room. She said she was your business partner and that you had a breakfast meeting but that she'd give you my message."

Red. I see red. Elena. That fucking bitch. It all makes sense now. I didn't have a meeting with her but she was there anyway. Oh fuck the tapes! "I'm sorry I called my meeting off with her baby. I'm sure she just forgot to give it to me. I looked for you everywhere though. I missed you Ana."

She smiles and kisses my cheek. "I missed you too Christian. Shall we make up for lost time now and start the game?"

I nod. "Yeah. You go first I have to go tell Taylor to make lunch reservations because baby I plan on taking you out." I kiss her cheek and walk back to Taylor.

He straightens when he sees me. "Taylor call Sawyer and have him change the codes at Escala. It was Elena that took the tapes. I'll explain later. Oh and make reservations for 4 at my club."

I walk back to Ana and she greets me with a kiss. I could get used to this. I stand behind her with my arms around her waist while we watch Elliot and Kate play then it's time for Ana to play. Elliot comes to stand next to me and nudges my shoulder.

"No more broody I see. By the way prepare to get your ass kicked cause and I are going to own you and Ana bro."

I laugh as we watch Ana get a hole in one. "Pick your jaw up Lelliot and prepare to get owned by Ana and I." I pat his shoulder and go up to take my shot.

I got my girl back and this is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own fifty shades or the characters. They belong to E.L. James.**_

_**Thanks for the positive reviews. Chapter 1 was like a prologue. We will get back to that moment but until then we are going to go back and see who Ana and Christian were before and how they met that one night. Remember they have their one night on Sunday.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Anastasias POV**

5:30 am.

My shift didn't start for 4 hours and I was pretty sure most of Seattle was still sleeping. I quietly got dressed and left the apartment. I felt bad as I always did for not telling Kate, she's my best friend and as much as I trust her I don't trust her with this. I drive across town and park at the top of the parking garage. He'll be here, he's always here. After waiting for about 20 minutes he pulls up next to me in his beat up ford truck. We get out and lean on our cars but don't approach each other.

"Hey stranger." He gives me that half smile that makes me remember when we were little kids playing tag together on the playground.

"Hey stranger." I return his smile. "It's Friday." I didn't have to ask the question he'd know it. We never meet on Friday's, always on Wednesday's. For the past 4 years this has been our routine no matter what city we are in and I hate it just as much as I look forward to it.

"That it is. I have to leave for a while." He looks down and starts picking at his thumb nail.

"Why?" I try to keep the sadness out of my voice but I know I'm failing.

"He's too close. I'll contact you when I can but I don't know when or how often it will be."

I step toward him and wrap my arms around his waist. I'm breaking the rules but I don't care, I need him. He's been my rock for so long. "Tyler. I-"

"I know Ana. I need you to promise me something though before I leave alright?"

I nod. "Anything Ty."

"Be happy An. Find that one guy that makes you happy. It can happen. Dreams can come true."

"You have to do the same then. Find your dream girl."

"I intend to. Now I have to go. I love you Ana." He kisses the top of my head and gets in his truck.

"I love you too Ty."

I watch him drive off. My protector. My rock. My big (step) brother. When I get back in the car it's nearing 7 so I decide to grab breakfast before I go to work. I park outside the cafe around the corner and walk inside. 2 years of coming here every Wednesday and they know my order even though it's a Friday. After grabbing the coffee and bagel I turn around and BAM!

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going. I'm so clumsy and I-"

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been in such a rush. Are you okay?"

I look up and holy smokes his eyes are gorgeous. The most beautiful shade of gray I've ever seen. He's wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, he looks hot in that suit. His arms are still holding my elbows securely and he's still gazing at me with some emotion in his eyes I can't place. I nod and shrug out of his embrace. "I'm fine. I'm sorry again. I have to go, late for work."

Once I'm back in my car I allow myself a brief glance back in the coffee shop. He's still looking at me. I've never seen him before but when I looked in his eyes it's like I'd known him forever. I manage to get myself safely to work and I'm only 3 minutes late. Shit. I run in and grab my nametag and clock in hoping that Manny doesn't see me.

"You're late Anastasia."

Fucking hell. I turn around. "I'm sorry Manny. I had a family emergency. It won't happen again I promise. I'll work late tonight to make up."

He seems to be deliberating. He knows my situation, hell Ty got me this job because he went to college with Manny. "You don't have to work late. It's okay Anastasia. Are you alright you seem off this morning?"

I nod my head as I head out of the staff lounge. "I'm okay Manny. Thanks for asking."

I grab the first box out of the storage room and take it out to stock the shelves. Unfortunately this job only keeps my hands busy not my head. I'm still trying to grasp what happened this morning. Normally I wouldn't think on it so much but Ty was always the one saying 'read the signs An'...'believe in fate'...'everything happens for a reason'...I sigh inwardly and try to push the thought of the gray eyed stranger I literally ran into this morning out of my head. I didn't believe like Ty did. We were so different.

"Ana?" I stiffen as I hear his voice. Oh no. Shit shit shit. I thought I was done with him when we graduated.

"Brett." I turn around and glare at him. The bastard thinks he has the right to call me Ana he better think again. "My name is Anastasia. You'd do well to remember it." No matter how hard I tried the memory still came back to play out front and center in my head.

_"Brett! I'm home."_

_I closed the door behind me and sat the grocery's in the kitchen. Brett and I have been dating for 2 years now and it's been perfect. We met our senior year of high school in Atlanta and then both decided to go to WSU. My best friend Cassie, also Tyler's girlfriend, came with us as well. After I put up the grocery's and Brett still hadn't answered me or come downstairs I decide to go up to him. He's probably studying or something._

_It's not until I reach the master bedroom that I hear the shower going. Normally I would have gone and joined him but when I saw the clothes on the floor time seemed to stop completely. I shook my head side to side rapidly trying to make what I'm seeing disappear. Cassie's purse. Cassie's shoes. Cassie's fucking clothes. All on MY fucking floor. I throw the bathroom door open and they are just stepping out of the shower. You have got to be shitting me._

_"Ana. It's not what it looks like."_

_I roll my eyes. "Shut the fuck up Brett. Get out of my house." I clinch my fists at my side._

_"Ana baby please."_

_"Shut up. Leave. Now." I try counting to calm myself but it's not working. How could they do this? To me. To Tyler._

_"I love you Ana."_

_I march up to him and start slapping him over and over. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! IT'S OVER! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I only stop slapping him when I feel two arms wrap around me and pull me away._

_"Brett, get the fuck out of my sisters house and take Cassie with you. I will not ask again."_

_I didn't have to look at Tyler to know he was pissed. I could hear it in his voice. Brett left after Ty showed up. Ty held me while each piece of my heart broke. I knew I had to move past this and finish school. The next 2 years passed by and each day got a little easier. I never trusted anyone else. I never dated anyone else. I never saw Brett or Cassie again. I met Kate and slowly trusted her. She became just as close to me as Cassie once was. I love Kate like a sister. We graduated and Brett was just a part of my fucked up past._

"It's been 2 and a half years Anastasia. How are you?"

I pull myself back to the present and make myself answer him.

I can do this.

I can face him.

He's in the past.

"I'm fine Brett. How are you?"

That sounded strong. Good job Ana.

Before he could answer a little boy ran up to him and basically yelled, "Daddy! Can I get this book? Mommy said to ask you."

Immediately I make the connection. It's not hard to see. He looks equally half like Brett and half like Cassie. I feel the room closing in and my breathing comes faster. I need to get out of here but how?

"ANA!" I see Kate walk up and she grabs my arm. "I talked to Manny and he said I could take you. You have an interview at that fancy publishing place. They called back and I scheduled it. We have to go get ready." She seems to notice Brett now and she scowls at him. "Brett Matthews. I'd be lying if I said it was good to see you so we'll just go."

I let Kate drag me out of the store and internally thank her for saving me from my panic attack. She drives my car home saying she got a cab to drive her to Barnes. My thoughts are going 100 miles a minute and Ty's voice comes in out of nowhere. 'Read the signs An.' I look up as the car stops and through the window I see the same man from the coffee shop coming out of a big building I know is known as GEH. Our eyes meet again. Coincidence? Fate? Wait, where did that thought come from?

Maybe Ty is right.

Maybe fate does exist.

Maybe one day I'll meet mystery man again someday.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own fifty shades or the characters. They belong to E.L. James.**_

_**Thanks for the positive reviews. Now for who Christian was before his night with Ana.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Christians POV**

Saturday.

It is 5 am and I am getting ready for my morning run with Taylor. I am not really up for it since I only got about 4 hours of sleep last night. If it wasn't the nightmares waking me up it was those damn gorgeous blue eyes from the coffee shop. Fuck. I need to get control. Running. That's routine. Everyday. Control.

In no time at all I was walking downstairs to meet Taylor. I stopped when I heard their voices.

"I have to ask you to leave. Mr Grey did not inform me you were coming and he is not expecting company." Who the hell is Taylor talking to? My question is soon answered.

"Christian and I are great friends as you know Taylor. I'm sure he won't mind my stopping by. I have something I need to discuss with him." I growled under my breath. Elena. It is 5 in the damn morning and she is here at MY apartment. Friend or not she does not show up unexpected and uninvited in my home.

"Elena. Study now." I come down the stairs with my shoulders squared. They both turn and immediately straighten up. "Taylor be ready to leave. This will only take a few moments."

"Yes sir." He leaves to the security office and Elena heads into my study.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and follow her. Once I shut the door I change my posture and she responds by taking a few steps back from me. I can only imagine that she sees the anger in my stance. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Elena?"

After a deep breath she responds. "Christian. I just wanted to talk to you."

"At 5 in the damn morning without calling nor being invited. That's a load of shit and you know it. What the fuck do you want Elena? I won't ask again."

"I have a proposition for you." She has 10 seconds to make it worth my while. I wave for her to continue. "Seeing as we are both between subs I was hoping we could-"

"No." I cut her off. I know where this is going. For months now she has been trying to get me to be her sub again or vice versa. She even wrecked my meeting with Erica two weeks ago.

"Christian we are good together. I miss us together honestly."

I laugh at her. "There is no us Elena. Us ended YEARS ago."

"Is that why you cleaned out your playroom?" She raises an eyebrow at me and I lose it.

I walk to her and take her hair back. "No. I did that because I'm done with this life. I did that last night and I want to know why the hell you have gone snooping around MY house Elena! And when for that matter! You are NOT my girlfriend and you never fucking will be! YOU. ARE. NOT. HER!" I release her hair and she stumbles forward.

Fuck. I hadn't realized I'd said the words until they were out. Yes I'll admit that when I looked into those blue eyes it was like the world righted itself on it's axis. I saw what I could have with her and part of me realized I only wanted it with her.

Pathetic. I don't even know the woman.

"I looked this morning when Reynolds let me in before Taylor tried to kick me out."

"He had the right. You shouldn't have been here."

She waves her had dismissively. "Have your fun Christian. But don't come crawling back to me when it doesn't work out. I won't bother you again unless it's about Eslava."

I watch her leave and exhale in relief. I'll have to deal with her later, I know this is far from over.

I sit down in my chair and put my head in my hands. It's clear now what I want, the blue eyed girl from the coffee shop. I don't know the first fucking thing about courting anyone though, is it still fucking called courting? Damn if I run into her again what should I do? I need the do's and don'ts first. Elliot. Big bro would know. I call Taylor and tell him I'm going downstairs to see Elliot and go running with him then head out.

2 minutes later I'm standing outside big brothers apartment. Knock knock, no answer.

Knock again, still nothing.

Knock for a third time along with "Elliot open up it's me!" Finally the door opens but it's not Elliot.

"Christian Grey?"

"Katherine Kavanaugh." I force a fake smile at a old high school acquaintance. "Is my brother in? I need to speak with him." Of fucking course they never met when I went to school with her because he was a sophomore in college by that time.

"Bro?!" I look at Elliot as he appears behind Katherine. "Uh, Kate this is my little brother-"

"Christian. We went to high school together senior year. If you want to call it that since he was rarely ever in attendance."

I cock my head to the side. "I had a busy schedule." Also known as Elena Lincoln. "Elliot I need to talk to you. Privately." I give him the same look I've given him many times in the past. He recognizes it instantly.

"Yeah. Kate was just leaving when you started pounding in my door. You didn't dent it did you Chris?" He laughs. "I'll call you later babe." He kisses Kate goodbye and then turns to me. "Come in and start talking."

"I need some advice...about relationships." I mutter the words out after I step through the door.

"Please tell me its a girl and not a guy. I mean Mia doesn't think your into guys but mom, dad, and I aren't so sure. You've never been with a woman so-"

"I'M NOT GAY ELLIOT!" I yell the words and he starts laughing while saying oh thank God. "And though it's none of your business I've been with plenty of women."

"Then what's the problem little bro? I don't get why you need relationship if you say you've been with plenty of women."

I sigh. He's right, I'm talking in circles. I can trust him. He's my big brother. I can tell him anything and honestly I've wanted to open up to him about my lifestyle choice for a while. Why is it so hard now? "I'll explain just please don't judge me. What I tell you can NEVER leave us Elliot. You can't tell anyone."

"I never would Christian. Now talk to me bro." He sits on his couch and I sit across from him on his coffee table. It's now or never.

"It all started when I was 15..." I tell him everything. About Elena. About the lifestyle. About my old subs. About the blue eyed stranger. He doesn't interrupt once in fact this is the longest he's gone without talking. Ever. Finally the story is done and he's just sitting there staring at me. "Elliot?"

He swallows over and over again. "Excuse me." He bolts to his kitchen and I hear him empty his guts into his sink. Damn it. He hates me. I disgust him. I'm a monster. "Chris. I-"

"I get it. I'll go Elliot." I start walking to his door and he grabs my arm and pulls me to his chest.

"I'm sorry little brother. I should have been there for you more. Maybe if I hadn't blown you off so much you wouldn't have gotten in with Elena Lincoln. I'm sorry Christian." I don't pull away from him like I normally would.

He's hugging me. He's apologizing for not being there for me. He's crying, I can feel him shaking. It's not until he starts shushing that I realize I'm crying too. I tell him it's not his fault and he seems to accept it but still says he should have known. I understand it, his big brother protectiveness...I feel the same way about Mia. After a while we stop crying and do end up going for a run.

"You had that moment Chris. The fairy tale love at first sight moment. The prince and Cinderella." He laughs as we slow to a walk with Taylor somewhere behind us.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Didn't you listen to mom and dad when they read you the bed time stories? Every prince found his princess."

I scoff. "I'm no prince."

He laughs hard. "No. You my brother are Shrek. Now we just have to find your Fiona."

"Maybe we should check in the tallest tower in Seattle. Oh wait, I LIVE THERE." I give him a smile and start laughing myself.

"Thought you didn't listen to the stories."

I roll my eyes and push his shoulder. "I saw the movie." This makes us laugh harder.

I should have been watching where I was going because before I know it I run into someone. I look at them and holy shit. Those blue eyes. It's her. Say something Grey! I yell at myself but I just stand there shell shocked. She looks up at me and her eyes go wide. Does she remember me? Has she been thinking about me?

"I'm sorry. I...I have to go. I promise I won't run into you again. I'm sorry."

Poof. Just like that she's out of my arms and running past me. I turn around to follow her and stop when I see a man approach her. He's very tan and has a buzz cut. There's a blonde with him and they all seem to know each other. Another minute passes and she's in a cab driving off. Fuck. It happened again. I still felt it though, that odd connection. It was like a cable that has us tethered together.

"Earth to Christian!" I snap out of it when I see Elliot waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

He chuckles. "Looks like we found Fiona. Now we just have to find out her name. Wait here Mr. Statue."

I watch him run up to the tan buzz cut man and the blonde. He talks to them and they seem reluctant to answer him. After a few minutes he comes back and tells me what they said.

"Damn. They wouldn't give me her name. Apparently a stranger asking for her name is wrong." He rolls his eyes. "I did find out that the guy is her ex boyfriend and the girl is her ex best friend. I'm sensing drama but they stopped talking. Sorry bro. Hey! Maybe she'll hit you again. I mean fate doesn't stop til you actually get to know her right?"

"I guess." I answer him mechanically.

Fate? Is that what this is? We start walking again and I try really hard to stay in the present but my mind keeps wandering. I want to know her name. I want to know her.

I've never believed that anything was meant to happen until now. First she ran into me at the coffee shop. Second I saw her as I was leaving work yesterday. Now I saw her again. I had hope now. I would see her again. I would make damn sure of that. I am Christian Grey. While I may not want to be a dominant anymore I don't stop until I get what I want. Even if I have to sit in that coffee shop and run in this park everyday I will see her again.

Next time I won't let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own fifty shades or the characters. They belong to E.L. James.**_

_**Thanks for the positive reviews.**_

_**In this story Christian is 27 and Ana is 22. This chapter will have both their povs and the moment you've all been waiting for.**_

_**Next chapter will explain their one night.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Anastasia's POV**

Today I was cursing my brother.

I love him and I'd do anything for him but this was almost too much.

It's Sunday for crying out loud. The day of rest right? So what am I doing? Cleaning out his fucking house! In the middle of fucking no where!

"Seriously Ty." I say to the empty house. "You text me to come to the house and clean it out because the guy you were renting from needs it. You failed to mention its a fucking MESS!" I yell the last sentence as I throw yet another Chinese take out box in the trash bag. Luckily I have my iPod and he left his docking stations behind. Calvin Harris, what would I do without you.

My thoughts start to wander back to the mysterious gray eyed man who I literally ran into AGAIN yesterday in the park. I was just out for a run and poof he was there as if he dropped out of the sky. Unfortunately Brett and Cassie were also there. Those dimwits actually had the fucking nerve to ask me if I wanted to meet their spawn, yes spawn not child not to me after their betrayals. I gave them a piece of my mind and told them that they should really think about what they say before they say it. Seriously who cheats on you, doesn't use a damn condom, then shows up years later acting almost like nothing happened...like all the times he said 'I love you' really meant 'I love you at the moment but not for the long run'. I was beyond pissed at them and seeing Mr Gray eyes and feeling that damn freaky electric connection that made me want to let all my defenses down and actually get to know him and MAYBE try to date him didn't help at all. I let them have it good then took out some frustration on a punching bag at the local gym. I may have also taken a baseball bat to both their cars and broke a few of their windows after easily finding out where they live. Apparently anyone with an IQ and a cell phone can call 411 and get an address claiming they want to reconnect with old friends. If I had known Mr Gray eyes name I maybe would have asked for his number. I internally laugh at myself. Get a grip Steele there is no way that guy is interested in you. You've run into him at least 3 times in the last 48 hours and freakily made eye connect with him from a car window. If that doesn't say stalker what the hell does.

Finally I finish cleaning and look at the time on my cell 3pm. Well there goes my day. Ty owes me 6 hours of his time because that is how fucking long it took to clean this place. I follow Ty's instructions and burn everything so that no one will know hr was here except Edward the man who he was renting from who also helped Ty and I stay hidden for years. I have to protect my brother. Husband number 3 can't find him and he can't find me. I watch it all burn to dust and then walk back to the spot where I parked my car.

Once inside I see a note on the passenger seat.

_Fate and destiny go hand in hand. Trust in your feelings. And thank me later. -Big bird_

I laugh as I read the note. I know who left it but I don't know how. I read it over and over again. It's not adding up. He left town but his words, the ones he knows I'll know because he's the one who taught me to read between the lines, say that he's been watching me. What does he want me to thank him for? I decide to push it away for now. I'll have plenty of time to think later tonight as I spend a quiet night alone since Kate is going out again with the guy she met Friday.

I plug my phone in the car charger and let it charge so I can be available if Kate should need me tonight. After driving for an hour my car starts to sputter and shut down. What the fuck! I look at the dash and see the dial on the big E. No fucking way! I filled up before I came and I still have an hour left before I reach Seattle! "DAMMIT TYLER!" I hit the steering wheel in frustration.

Who the hell is going to drive by on this road? No one that's who. It's the middle of nowhere and no one, not even Kate, knows I'm here. I pull my phone from the charger and throw it back on the seat. No signal. Just my luck. That's when it hits me.

Thank me later.

Ty did this.

What the hell is he planning?

**Christians POV**

I walked Elliot back home after showing him where my playroom used to be. He was shocked but he also said he was proud that I was able to give it up after just running into the girl. It wasn't hard. I'd been packing it up little by little but seeing her had made me want to do it quicker. I could see the innocence in her eyes and I was a monster. It hit me hard and fast and it disgusted me. How could I have become a monster? I did it because I want to be better, because of her, for her. I arrive back at the penthouse at the same time Taylor arrives from downstairs.

"How is Sophie doing today Taylor?" I always let him have Sundays off to spend with his daughter. I even met her once. She's nice for a munchkin.

"She is fine sir. They had a letter for you downstairs. I haven't read it." He holds the piece of paper out to me and I take it from him.

_Trust Fate. _Its two words on the outside with a piece of tape holding the edges together. "Thank you Taylor." He nods and I head for my study.

I sit down and look at the piece of paper curiously. Who would leave a note for me and write on the front trust fate. I open the letter and read the inside.

_You don't know me and I don't know you. I do know that you want to meet her and you want to be better for her. I'm going to help you. Drive towards Vancouver. 1 hour outside time FATE awaits. Take Mc Donald's. Fate likes that. __-Anonymous _

Someone's been watching me? That is my first thought. I pick up the phone and call the downstairs security. "This is Grey."

"Yes sir. How may I help you sir?"

"My security picked up a letter left for me. Who dropped it off?" They have to know. Rules are that any messages are left with Escala security for my security to pick up.

"He said his name was fate sir. He was tan, black hair cut short but not a buzz cut, buff and about 5' 10'', brown eyes." Damn it. "He did have someone with him though. Edward Lincoln."

Linc? This guy was with Linc. "Did they look close?" I had come to trust Linc. Elena had lied and said that he beat her but he had proof that he never raised a hand to her. He was in Dallas at the time with his new fiancee. Elena hadn't been the only one having an affair except Linc never hid his. Elena had known Linc had been cheating on her.

"They looked close like maybe an uncle and nephew. The man who left the note looked to be about 29 sir."

"Thank you."

If Linc trusted the guy then I probably could too. I let Sawyer and Taylor know I was going out and I wouldn't need them to follow. I grab my keys and head out with the note in my glove box.

I grab some food from McDonald's and start heading towards Vancouver. The music does little to distract my mind. I had sat in the coffee shop all morning and no sign of her. The afternoon was spent at the park with no trace of her. I had finally given up. I had left it up to fate and then...fate delivered. I slowed the car as I saw the VW on the side of the street. If she was driving that I'm surprised she's still alive. It's a fucking death trap. I stop the car opposite hers and step out.

"Excuse me miss." I approach her slowly. Please let it be her.

"It's you." She looks at me and I see those blue eyes I've dreamt about the past two days.

"It's you." I'm lost in her eyes.

"Well I think we should officially meet. I'm Anastasia. Call me Ana." She holds out her hand and I take it. The connection. The electricity. It's amazing. I smile at her.

"I'm Christian. It's wonderful to meet you Ana. Would you like to have a picnic? I brought McDonald's."

She smiles back at me and nods her head. I walk back towards the car and get the food. Luckily I brought the suv so we just sat in the trunk and talked while we ate.

"You know I've been looking for you everywhere Ana. I can't get you out of my head." I don't know why I told her that but something inside told me to.

She looks down and blushes. "Me either. I never thought you'd think twice about me though. I mean I almost spilled very hot coffee on you."

I chuckle. "I would have let you do it a thousand times if it meant I got to see you Ana. Now tell me. What kind of music do you like?"

She shrugs. "Anything really. Coldplay. Lifehouse. Calvin Harris. Frank Sinatra. Debussy. Etta James. That's just a few."

I nod and take a bit of burger. We have similar tastes. "I like Sinatra and Debussy too. What about books? I'm partial to Gone with the wind, Pride and Prejudice, and even Twilight. But if you tell anyone that I'll deny it."

She laughs and I join her. "Those are good. Even twilight. I also like Nicholas Sparks and Stephen King. But my ultimate favorite is The wizard of oz. I'm still one of the young at heart."

"I'll agree on that. I always did like the scarecrow."

We spend the next few hours just talking. She has a brother but she didn't elaborate more on him. Her biological dad died a dew days after she was born. Ray the one she calls her dad is ex army and I now know not to get her angry because she can kick ass. She demonstrated. The woman had me down in 3 minutes. I'm impressed. Her mom has been married 4 times and the longest was to her dad Ray, her brothers biological dad. I tell her about Elliot and Mia. I tell her that Grace and Carrick adopted me but I don't tell her about Ella. I tell her about building GEH and she tells me she wants to go into publishing.

"Is it nice? Having the security of your own company?"

I think about her question. We are now laying down as I had folded down the back seats. The sun roof is open and we both have our arms behind our heads looking at the stars. "Honestly, it used to be. Now it's kind of lonely. I have no one to share it with. I look at my parents and they're happy. They have someone to share their life with."

"You could too you know. I'm surprised you don't already."

I turn my head to look at her and prop myself up on my elbow. "I'm not. I've never found someone worth sharing it with. I've never been in a relationship. I've never wanted one. Until now." My eyes don't leave her and she turns to look at me.

"I never thought I'd want to be in another relationship. I never found anyone who made me want to. Until now."

Blue meets gray and time stops. I reach my hand out and cup her face. My eyes ask for permission and she nods. I lean in and press my lips to hers. Fireworks. Shooting stars. Bliss. Fate. Our lips move together perfectly. So soft. Her tongue traces my top lip and I part them slowly as does she. We explore each other mouths and my God she tastes so good. We break apart and just look into each others eyes.

"Ana. Would you like to come back to my place? We could watch a movie, talk, anything you want. I just want to be with you."

She nods. "I'd like that."

I smile and we sit up to head back to Escala.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own fifty shades or the characters. They belong to E.L. James.**_

_**Thanks for the positive reviews.**_

_**This chapter you will get a new characters POV. Tyler. Tyler has his own secrets that will come out in the next chapter. Hes hidden things from Ana that he is regretting now. Every now and then his pov will pop up. Mainly though it'll be Ana and Christian. I will always tell you though.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tyler's POV**

Here I was sitting in my new car at the top of this hill. Watching out for her like I always do.

I hate lying to her but I had to. Steve was getting too close and I needed to disappear. I never expected for her to meet Christian. He didn't know my connection to him. Linc had told me that he was getting his shit together. Which also translated meant he was cutting Elena out, about time too. I hate that woman.

I watched Ana and him together and I could see the connection in their eyes. They didn't remember. I was scared that they would have remembered once they made eye contact but I guess they were too young, or too preoccupied on Christian's side. I followed them all weekend. I was always close enough to see them but distant enough to not interfere. Until now. Those two stubborn knuckleheads. How hard is it to talk really?!

I zoned out watching the cars. I knew my girl was down there closer to them than I was keeping an eye out. Protecting. I was still furious at myself. I was right about my theory and that meant Ana needed protecting NOW more than ever. Brett came to town with Cassie. He wasn't supposed to tag along. I was fuming when I saw him at Barnes. I made a phone call from some publishing company that Linc used to own. It got her away from him. I can't let Brett get within spitting distance of her again. I heard the car door open and close.

"They're connecting. I swear it's like they are soul mates or something. They still didn't bring it up." I turned to face her. My other half.

I sighed. They really didn't remember the airplane thing. I knew once Carla and Ray saw him they'd remember. I have to get Ana and Christian to remember before that. Hell fate was working in their relationship way before Friday. I break the silence now. "You didn't tell her did you? At the park the other day."

Her face falls but she shakes her head. "No. She needs to know the truth. I hate what I did but I-"

"I know Cass. I'll tell her soon. I just need you to get Brett to admit he's still Elena's sub. How's Matt?"

"He's fine. He's with Linc now. Brett went to see Elena." I hear the disgust in her voice as we start to follow the SUV.

"He's in deep with her Cass. Deeper than Christian was, Christian was almost 16...Brett was 13. It's been nearly 10 years that she's been controlling him. That and he's not as stubborn and headstrong as Christian. Christian had people to turn to, Brett doesn't have anyone you know that. That is why it's important for you to not give up on him. He needs you Cass, if not as a girlfriend then as a friend."

She nods her head furiously. "I know. I care about Brett I do. And I remember Christian from summer camp in middle school. He was so defiant and had such a backbone. Are you sure about what you want to do?"

I sigh as I turn into the apartments 2 blocks from Escala. "Yes. Tomorrow. I'll tell her everything. Go home and get some rest. I love you Cass." I kiss her cheek as she gets in her car.

"I love you too Tyler. Tell Ana I miss her and please let me explain what happened that day. It'll be better if she hears it from me."

I nod. That I can let her do. I sit on my couch and start my Criminal Minds reruns. After about half an hour my phone buzzes on the coffee table.

**He just gave me the night off. They're happy, laughing, and he's smiling. That I've never seen before. I guess I should thank you FATE. -Sawyer**

I smile. Luke Sawyer, high school and college best friend to me, trusty body guard to Christian. I text back that he should come have a few beers and he jumps at the opportunity. I then send my next text message, this one has the potential to cause the divide I don't want between Ana and I.

**Manny. I need you to let Ana open tomorrow then I need to be alone with her in the panic room. Its time she learned the truth. Thanks for everything man. -Tyler**

Its only minutes until he responds.

**Okay Ty. She'll come around eventually. You did it to protect her man. I'd do the same for Connie. -Manny**

I throw the phone on the floor and the battery pops out. I didn't hear him come in but Luke picks it up and shakes his head. "You'll break your phone doing that. I only have an hour. Reynolds took tomorrow off so I have to resume duty at 5 am."

I nod not really listening to him. Ana will never forgive me. I'll lose her. "Let me guess she's staying the night with him."

I only look at him when he chuckles. "They looked like boyfriend and girlfriend already yes. Dancing around like fools in the living room. Ty, if she is with him like that tonight it'll be her choice. I know the boss and he won't pressure her."

I nod and turn back on Criminal Minds. That's reassuring. It seems Carla was right about finding that special someone, it happens when you least expect it and sometimes you need a slight push to get there.

At least I did one thing right by Ana.

I brought her back to Christian.

**Anastasia's POV**

Tyler.

I'll have to thank him later.

It all seems too surreal. Mr gray eyes name is Christian. He's amazing really. He's only 27 but he's accomplished so much. He's built his own company from the ground up and makes good money, obviously. I don't really care about that though. He could be dirt poor and I'd still look at him the same. We talked briefly about our families but neither of us went ito detail, I never even told him my last name nor anyone elses. I still have some walls up but most have been kicked to the ground and are in a pile of rubble at his feet.

When we got back to his apartment I met Taylor who he introduced as his security but they seem to treat each other like best friends, I wonder if they know this or just stick to formalities. I also met Ms. Jones who is his housekeeper. He told everyone to take the night off and we've been alone ever since. His iPod has been on shuffle and we've been talking and laughing. He loves movies and we both agree that Dude where's my car is probably the best. I tell him about the time when I was 13 and Tyler attempted to try and teach me to dance to the song Country Grammar by Nelly.

"Oh you will so demonstrate that Ana!" He laughs hard and then to my surprise and embarrassment turns on the song from his iPod. "What can I say I used to be a Nelly fan."

I laugh but start to move like Tyler tried to show me. I'm really bad and I know it. 'Loosen up like betty spaghetti or something Ana and you'll do fine.' I remember Kate's words and try to loosen up but fail. I get even more nervous when I see his eyes on me. I stop. "I'm horrible I know." I sit down and keep my eyes on the floor. The song changes to a slower song but still one that you could dance too.

He puts his finger under my chin and pulls it up so I'm looking into his eyes. "You just need to loosen up. I don't really dance with people but I'd like to dance with you. Please?"

God why can't I tell him no. I nod my head and he pulls me to my feet. He spins me once so my back is to his front and his hands are on my hips. We start to move and it's easy. I've never danced with anyone before, I've always been too chicken to try, but dancing with him seems as easy as saying the pledge of allegiance. His hips roll and move and mine do too. I turn around and we pause. I can see the fire in his eyes and I know its echoed in mine. Our lips meet in a hungry, consuming, passionate kiss. Our teeth bang together and our tongues battle for dominance. I run my hands through his hair and down to his neck. I start to move to his chest but he tenses up so I go back to his hair. It's so soft. He tastes good too, peppermint and Christian. His hands roam over my body and then he grabs mine and moves them to his shoulders, down his arms, across his abs, and then back. He's showing me where to go...why not his chest? I won't ask I'm a bit preoccupied. I grasp his shirt and he nods and steps back so I can take it off. He does the same to me and things get even more heated. We make our way to his bedroom, stumbling and grinding against each other up against walls. We plop down on his bed as we rid each other of our jeans and we are just a mess of limbs. He moves his kisses down my neck and to my breasts. He licks, sucks, bites, and pinches my nipples. I'm moaning beneath him and I can feel his heart rate spiking by the minute. "Christian. Please. I need you."

He reaches into the drawer on his nightstand and I hear the foil packet rip open. I grab the condom from him and roll it on his length. He's big and oh my God I bet he'll feel fantastic inside me. He pushes into my slowly and then we start to move. It's a gentle rhythm. I can tell from the look in his eyes neither of us wants to rush this. We fit together perfectly. Like yin and yang. Two halves of a whole. I placed one hand on his cheek while one was still in his hair. "Christian."

He props himself up on one elbow and cups my cheek. I'm lost in his eyes. "So...beautiful baby." He runs his hand through my hair. He's so gentle but I can see that underneath he also has a wild side. Our bodies ate covered with a thin layer of sweat but I need more.

"More...Christian please."

Our lips meet once more and we both start thrusting faster. We don't speak again. Words aren't necessary. I can feel the emotions he feels in his kiss, his touch, his eyes. We both climax and yell each others names. He rolls off of me but I'm already gone. My eyes are closed and no matter how hard I try they won't open. I can feel his feather light touch on my arm and it soothes me into sleep.

His words from earlier echo through out my dreams.

"I've never felt this way before Ana."

"Why couldn't I have met you sooner in life?"

"I know we just met officially but I don't want to lose you but I don't deserve you."

His words were honest and so were mine. We feel the same. We connected on so many different levels. I have to tell him everything. Tyler, husband number 3, Brett. I just don't want to lose him. I'm afraid if he sees how fucked up I am that he'll leave.

"Christian."

I mumble his name once before falling over the cliff and into a deep sleep.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll tell him everything. Tomorrow I'll put everything out there and hope for the best.

Tomorrow has the potential to change everything.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own fifty shades or the characters. They belong to E.L. James. For this chapter since it has a phone number in it note that I just made it up. It's a Seattle area code followed by random numbers. To my knowledge it IS NOT a real number.**_

_**I'm glad you all like the story. This is different than my other CG/AS story and I'm having fun writing both. I will update both of them, alternating from one to the other. I have my computer back and fixed up so the chapters will be longer and more in detail.**_

_**This chapter will be straight from Ana's POV and be ready for some big revelations. Emotions and tempers will run high. You have been warned.**_

_**BY THE WAY I need a few names I could use for minor characters and maybe in some names of stores. If you're interested or have any ideas PM me.**_

_**Read and Review, please. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Anastasia's POV**

RING RING! RING RING!

Damn it. I opened my eyes and grabbed my phone out of my jeans on the floor. I silenced it quickly and looked over at Christian. He was still asleep, thank God. He needed his sleep and he looked so damn cute and peaceful. The phone was still buzzing and I carefully got up and went to the en suite bathroom to answer the call.

I was careful not to speak above a whisper. "Manny what's wrong? It's 6am." He never called unless it was important.

"**I'm sorry Ana. I need you to open this morning."**

I could curse him out! "Manny it's fucking 6 we don't open til 9. It could have waited."

"**No Ana. I need you TO OPEN this morning."**

My eyes went wide and the panic set in. The way he said it I instantly knew what it was. Tyler. The only reason why Manny would tell me to go to Barnes extra early 'to open' would be Tyler. Wait, if Tyler wants to meet me that must mean something is wrong because he told me he left town. He's never lied to me or kept things from me before. Something is wrong. "Where Manny?"

He sighs before he answers. **"The panic room in the back. Ana?"**

"What is it Manny?"

He's quiet, he's never this quiet. Finally he says something but it doesn't seem like it's what he really wants to say. **"Drive safe Ana."** The phone disconnects and my stomach sinks. Something is definitely wrong.

I walk back into Christian's bedroom and quietly get dressed. I hate to leave him, I don't want to but Tyler needs to talk to me. I have to go. I lean in and kiss Christian's cheek and whisper "I'll be back babe." He mumbles my name and pulls the pillow I was laying on earlier close to his chest. I walk out of his bedroom and when I get to the living room I grab my purse from the kitchen counter. I notice the notepad and pencil on the bar so I grab it and write him a note.

_**Christian.  
I'm sorry. My boss called and I have to open early. I didn't want to wake you, you seemed so peaceful. I'll be back this evening after work. Text me or call me when you wake up.  
(206)-201-1989  
Have a good day at work Mr. Big shot CEO.  
Yours,  
Ana Xx**_

I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I turn thinking it's Ms. Jones. I'm surprised when I see the blonde woman staring back at me. The first thing I notice is that she is wearing clothes that are WAY too tight because she is not young enough to pull them off and she has been botoxed one too many times. She also looks familiar, have I met her before? I know I'm looking at her with a confused look on my face and she's looking at me like I'm on display in the wrong part of a museum or something. Yet I think she is thinking the same thoughts about having seen me before. Have I entered the twilight zone?

"I'm...I wasn't aware Christian had company Miss..." I know she's waiting for me to say my name.

"Ana. I'm Ana. It's nice to meet you Ms..."

"Lincoln. I'm Christian's...business partner. We have a breakfast meeting this morning." I nod and note that neither of us shake hands. There is something about this woman that is off.

Maybe it's the fact that it's 6am and she is in his apartment for a 'business meeting'. Come on Steele you are smarter than this.

I ignore my subconscious for now. "I...Christian didn't mention it. I wrote him a note. I have to go into work early. Can you-"

"I'll make sure he gets it." She smiles at me but it doesn't seem genuine. Not to mention the woman cut me off. Didn't anyone teach her damn manners? She grabs the note from my hand and I nod at her. "It was lovely to meet you." I scoff at the sarcasm she is trying to hide.

"Believe me the pleasure is mine." And by pleasure I mean it was like literally walking on needles.

I get in the elevator and push the thoughts of the rude woman out of my head. The drive to Barnes is quick and before I know it I'm locking the door behind me and walking through the store and staff lounge to the panic room. It's not a big room and it's not one room I'd like to spend a lot of time in. There are a few chairs that look uncomfortable, an emergency phone, a first aid kit, a metal table, and CCTV camera's. The metal table is in the middle of the room with a chair on each side. Tyler is sitting in one chair with his head in his hands shaking it from side to side. He must be out of it because he didn't hear me walk in or sit down across from him. Something is definitely wrong, he looks horrible.

"Tyler. What's wrong?"

"Ana. I'm so sorry Ana."

I look at him confused. He looks back at me but I can't read the emotion in his eyes. "Are you okay Ty? You have nothing to be sorry for."

He chuckles a couple of times but it's not his 'ha ha funny' chuckle it's his 'yeah right' chuckle. "If only you knew the things I'd done to you, indirectly but still. If you knew the things I'd kept from you, you'd hate me."

I scoff and roll my eyes at him. "Hate? That's a strong word. I've never hated anyone before, disliked yeah but not hate. Why don't you tell me what you think you've done and kept from me that is so bad (yes I hear the sarcasm I'm putting into those two words.) and let me make my own decision hmm?"

He nods. He proceeds to tell me everything while pacing a line back and forth across the room. Edward, or as he calls him Linc, the man who has been helping him is his uncle. Steve had contacted him and threatened someone named Matt and that is why he told me he had to leave town when he really didn't. I'm somewhat confused that he doesn't go into more of an explanation as to who Matt is but it's in his eyes that I can see he cares a lot about him. Everything he tells me isn't that bad, it ranges from different things like hiding my barbies when I was a kid to him admitting he set up me and Christian last night.

"Okay I also may have purposefully trashed my uncles cabin just to make you go out there." He actually blushes. I am committing this to memory. He NEVER blushes.

"Why did you do that? It was hell to clean up you know."

He laughs a little bit. "So I could siphon your gas and get Christian out there like the knight in shining armor."

"IT WAS YOU!" I point my finger at him accusingly.

He nods. "Of course snuffy. Who else would big bird help other than his BEST FRIEND? Oh here is a little tip from your big brother when you run into someone MULTIPLE times tell the person your friggin NAME An! Geez you and Christian can both be so...so...obtuse. I guess that's the best way to put it."

I give him a fake laugh and flip him the finger. "Okay so on what you told me so far I don't hate you Ty. I wish you would have told me some things yeah but it's nothing real big." Then his face changes and he actually gives me a pleading look. Something tells me I'm going to regret what I just said to him. "What's wrong Ty?"

He sighs and stands up. "Ana. There is one more thing but I couldn't tell you this by myself because there was one more person involved. I need you to hear us both out please?" I nod my head and he goes into Barnes and I wait. I glance at my phone and the minutes pass.

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

20 minutes pass before he walks back in. "You can come inside." He grabs my arms and it's almost like he's preparing himself to hold me back from starting world war three or something.

"Ana."

I turn around and stand up to face her. That bitch has the nerve to show up here. WAIT! My brain stops working as I remember what Ty said before. "What the hell is going on?!" I'm fucking pissed now. What could they both be hiding from me?

"Ana please sit down and I'll explain everything. I should have told you years ago but I wanted to protect you. You were like the sister I never had and I didn't want you to get hurt." I look at Cassie and I can see the connection that we used to have in her eyes. We used to be able to tell each other everything. What happened that was so bad that she couldn't tell me?

"Fine." I give in and sit down. "What was so horrible that you and Ty had to keep from me?"

She sighs and sits down next to me. I can see the wheels turning in her head trying to figure out what to say to me. "Ana, how much did Brett tell you about his life outside of the 'Brett and Ana forever' bubble?"

That's an odd question to start out with. It answers none of my questions as to what they are hiding. Never the less I answer it. "Enough why do you ask?"

"So you knew exactly where he was going every other Friday, Saturday, and Sunday?" I can hear the challenge in her voice and it throws me for a loop. "I take from your silence that is a no. Look Ana, I wasn't the first person Brett cheated on you with. He's a dominant Ana."

I gape at her. Brett, a dominant, no no no it can't be. I shake my head slowly. "He can't be. He would have had me sign something right, in order to be with me? I mean that's what they do in the movies and in those fan fiction stories I've read." I sure as hell didn't sign a contract to be with Brett. He said he loved me.

"Normally yes but there's more to him than that. He was setting you up."

I shake my head and stand up. "Lies. Why would he set me up, for what?!"

"Because your asshat of an ex-step father was threatening the woman who made him a dominant!" She yells the words at me.

We are standing face to face each willing the other to speak first. Who will break first? I think about what she said. As far as I knew Brett didn't know about any of my moms marriages except the one to Ray but on the same note he was always candid about his life outside of our relationship. "That still doesn't explain why you slept with him Cassie." I look at her for answers. I get them.

"I signed the paper to be his submissive so I could dig around and find out exactly how much he knew about you. I did it because Tyler asked me to. I found a lot of things Ana. He had tons of shit on you. He knew about number three, who was making the threats, even though no one had told him Ana. Everything I found on you I always gave copies to Ty, the day you found us I was going to end it with him."

This is why Tyler would think I would hate him. He asked Cassie to be my boyfriend's, well my boyfriend at that time, sex slave. I put my head in my hands as I try to absorb all of this. I feel so many things all at once that it's very hard to comprehend all of this. Am I mad, fuck yeah who the hell wouldn't be. On the same note I'm also, touched I guess that would be the word, that they would do this for me...to protect me. I replay the words over and over in my head trying to grasp them, it's like trying to find that fucking needle in a haystack. Then like a life preserver I'm able to grasp onto one thing in that confusing explanation. "You said you were going to end it. Which ultimately means you didn't. Why?"

She looks at Ty and back at me before she answers. "Tyler needs to answer that for you."

I wait for Tyler to say something. Anything would be nice right now but no he is fucking silent for what feels like forever. When he finally does start to talk he's not making sense.

"He found a connection between you and the woman who he was trying to protect."

Is he drunk? No don't smell alcohol. Insane? Probable but not likely. Confused? That has got to be it.

"Tyler that makes no sense. How can I know this woman?"

He shakes his head. "You don't. You know a boy who was her submissive, you met him before he signed up for it but you know him just the same. But before you deny it I want you to think back to when you were 8 and Carla just married Steve." I nodded my head. I remembered that I never wanted to move to Texas, I wanted to stay with Ray and Tyler in Seattle. "The day you were supposed to get on the plane you freaked out. You said that Steve had hit you, cursed at you, and no one believed you. I did though so did Ray. Carla would have but she was convinced she was in love with the fucker. Those 10 months you spent with them while they were dating here in Seattle and married in Texas you don't remember well do you?"

I remember but I'll admit it's fuzzy. I remember the sting of his belt when he used to hit me. I remember he used to call me an ungrateful little shit. I also remember how he always acted different when my mom was around, it was like a complete 180 for him when she was around. I didn't want my mom to marry him and I didn't want to live with him. I remember after she divorced him I was different. I didn't open up to people, I didn't trust people, I jumped at the smallest noise and I didn't remember some things. Mom had taken me to doctors and each said the same thing, 'It was a traumatic experience for a little girl. She's blocking it out to cope with it.'

"Ana, I know what you're thinking about. I know you don't want to remember but in order for you to believe me I need you to remember at least that one day at the airport. Please." I shut down. I can't. I can't go back there. I don't want to feel that pain anymore. I've spend so many years blocking it out...I'm finally moving on and he wants me to go back there.

I shake my head and stand up. "I can't. I have to go. I'm sorry."

I'm walking quickly through the store. I hear him coming after me but I don't stop when he calls my name. I only stop when I reach the door and the words he says makes me remember that one day he was talking about.

"Sometimes you find your saving Grace and it's when you least expect it!"

_I'm eight years old and it's time to move. I don't want to move. I want to stay with daddy Ray and Ty. Mom says we have to go because Steve lives in Texas on a farm with animals. I don't believe her when she says I'll like it. Steve doesn't like me, I don't like him either. He hits me when she isn't around. He says mean things to me and he doesn't look at me like daddy Ray does. We're at the airport now and I'm standing alone inside while daddy Ray and Ty help mom with the bags._

"_Believe me little brat I'd like it if you stayed here too but your mother is determined to bring you with her."_

_I flinch away from him at his voice. He walks to the car and helps them with the bags, leaving Ty to carry mine. He keeps asking me if everything is okay and I just nod my head. We're sitting in the chairs waiting to get on the airplane when I realize I left my big bird doll in the car. I keep telling them I need it so Ty says he will go get it. Daddy Ray asks mom if he can talk to her so they leave to go get some candy to eat on the plane._

"_You're too old for dolls Anastasia. That will be the first rule when we get home, no dolls."_

"_I need big bird. He protects me. He's my best friend."_

_He laughs but it sounds mean. "He's a fucking doll." He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "While you live in my home you little brat you will follow my rules. Do you understand?"_

_I shake my head. "I want big bird!"_

_I get up and run towards the way we came in. I need my big bird. I don't realize I'm crying until I bump into someone. "I'm...sorry."_

_I look up and see a kid who looks to be the same age as Ty. "Are you okay?" He's on his knees in front of me and has his arms on my shoulders._

_I nod. "Uh huh. I left big bird in the car. I need big bird."_

_He nods. He looks like he's going to say something but then I hear Steve._

"_ANASTASIA! GET BACK HERE! NOW!" I don't move."NOW ANASTASIA!"_

"_Is that your dad?"_

_I shake my head. "No, that's Steve mom's new husband."_

"_Christian. Your mother is looking for you dear."_

_The boy nods. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute Mrs. Lincoln." He turns back to me. "Do you know where your mom is?"_

"_Getting candy. I want big bird." I start walking past him towards the car again, I think._

"_Hey hey! I'll walk with you okay?" I nod at the boy. He seems nice. I look at him again and he has dark hair and gray eyes. He's tall like Ty but Ty is a little taller._

"_Anastasia Rose!" I feel Steve grab the top of my arm and I yelp in pain. He's holding me too tight. It hurts._

"_Hey asshole! Let her go. You're hurting her!" The boy steps in front of me and pulls me away from Steve. He looks at my arm and then at me. "You okay?"_

_I nod. Then I hear more yelling. Steve is yelling at the boy telling him it's none of his business because he isn't family and he is my step dad. The boy laughs and yells back that he was hurting me and the fact I ran into him on the brink of tears he is making it his business. He doesn't sound scared of Steve, I wonder why? I look up and they are standing face to face now. Steve towers over him but the boy doesn't back down. Steve reaches for me again but this time the boy pushes his shoulders and makes Steve stumble backwards._

"_DON'T fucking touch her you douche!"_

_Then I hear new voices. "Christian! What are you doing?" A woman, maybe his mom. "Whoa bro chill what happened?" _

_Then I hear my brother. "ANA! Are you okay snuffy? What happened?" He gives me big bird and then looks at the people around me. "Ana please what happened?"_

_I go to answer him but Steve talks to him again. "What happened was your precious sister got up and ran off from me screaming about how she needed some fucking doll."_

_Ty scowls at him. "Don't talk like that in front of her Steve. Why is there a bruise on her arm? Did you touch her? I swear if you did I-"_

"_Tyler? Ana? What is going on?" I turn to daddy Ray and run to him. "Annie are you okay?"_

_I nod. I see Ty talking to the boy who was yelling at Steve. Mom is talking to Steve. Daddy Ray sits me down on a chair next to the wall and goes over to talk to Ty and the boy. I close my eyes and start talking quietly to big bird. Ty and daddy Ray are mad, mom isn't because Steve is probably telling her a lie. You aren't supposed to lie, it's bad. Ty and daddy Ray shake the boys hand and then stomp over to Steve. I keep looking at big bird, I don't want to see what they're doing. Everyone fights now. We used to be happy before mom started to go meet with Steve. I didn't want things to change. I wanted the happy ever after like in the books Ty and daddy Ray and mom read to me._

"_Hey. Your big bird is nice."_

_I look at the boy again. Why is he still here? "Thank you. Ty got him for me." I look at my brother and he is waving his hands in front of Steve like he's trying to hit the air instead of Steve._

"_Your brother is nice, he reminds me of my brother. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I have to go now but can I tell you something?" I nod so he continues. "I know you're sad but it won't last forever. I used to be sad too, I still am sometimes but sometimes you find your saving Grace and it's when you least expect it."_

_I turn to look at him again but he's walking down the hallway towards an airplane. Ty comes over and grabs my hand telling me it will be okay because he and daddy Ray will be coming to Texas to visit us soon. They won't leave me alone, Ty promises me that._

I drop my hand from the door handle and turn around to look at my big brother.

"I remember."

He walks over to me and grabs my shoulders. "Ana."

I look him in the eyes. "Christian. It was Christian wasn't it?"

He nods. "You met him way before Friday Ana. He saved you then Ana and believe it or not that day I think you saved him too."

"I think part of me knew when I ran into him on Friday. His eyes looked so familiar."

He smiled. "I figured that. Life is funny that way though. It has a way of bringing you back the people who need you the most and who make you feel the most. For you and Christian that is each other. But now, I need to explain the rest to you because now you and Christian both need protecting more than ever."

I follow him back to the panic room.

I will listen to him.

I will do whatever I have to do to protect Christian. He gave me a lot back then, he gave me hope and Ty was right he did save me.

I owe him a lot and now that I have him back I won't let anyone hurt him.

* * *

_**Another authors note.  
**_

_**I will also be updating both my Damon/Elena stories in the next few days. I've gotten inspiration and ideas for all my stories now so I will update them ALL as often as I can rotating so no one is left too long without new chapters.**_

_**-Meg**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own fifty shades or the characters. They belong to E.L. James. **_

_**I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long but I got stumped on how I wanted to write this chapter. I finally got it down and can officially say this story is no longer on hiatus as I am writing the next chapter as well. I can not promise every day updates, maybe every week updates...on ANY of my stories. There is a lot going on right now between getting my oldest ready for her first day of school next month, taking care of a two year old, and just finding out number 3 is on the way. I will update when I can so please stick with me.**_

_**Let's refresh real quick: We are still seeing the two weeks CG and AS were apart. It's almost back to the present, we should be back there in about 3 chapters including this one. CG and AS had their one night but then she had to leave because her brother finally told her the whole truth. She remembered that she had met Christian when she was younger but Christian has not remembered yet but he will. **_

_**This chapter will explain the two weeks Christian spent without Ana and yes it will explain what got him out of the BDSM lifestyle.**_

_**Read and Review, please. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Christian's POV**

How pathetic have I become? I'm laying here in my bed after searching every room in this damn penthouse and finding no Ana and no note. I even looked at the security tapes hoping to get a glimpse of her so I could track her down by her picture but I couldn't find them...maybe Taylor put them up somewhere. Maybe I should just let her go, give up. I got what I wanted right? I had Ana in my bed and it was...incredible. Vanilla who knew it could be so mind blowingly awesome. It wasn't just about having her though, it was about getting to know her. I was hanging on her every word about her family, favorite things, I committed it all to memory. Yet I was a stupid fuck and never asked her last name. I knew her families names, Ray, Carla, Tyler, but no last names for anyone. She left me. I couldn't ignore the pain I felt right now, it was worse than anything I'd ever felt. Even the day Leila came to me for help, the day I shattered one world, and the day I knew I had to change.

_I walked into the kitchen with a smile still on my face from talking to Mia. My little sister was one of the only people who could make me smile by just talking to me. I stopped when I saw Leila standing by the breakfast counter. I was shocked as to how she got in given I haven't seen her in two years and I've changed the security codes since then. A part of me worries that giving my security team the day off was a bad idea but a stronger part of me knew she wouldn't hurt me. _

"_Leila. This is a surprise. How have you been?"_

_I try to read her but she keeps her eyes from me. She's pale and thinner than she was. Her wedding ring was gone and that was a shock considering she had left me to marry Jacob. Finally her eyes met mine and I saw the emptiness in them. "I am fine Master."_

"_That's good. How is Jacob?"_

_Her eyes widen. "Gone." Her voice is shaky and I can feel the emotion radiating off of her._

"_I'm sorry Leila." I go forward and extend my arms to comfort her but she steps away from me and shakes her head. "Leila please. Let me help you. I care about you."_

"_Lie." She spits the word at me and then takes another step away from me so that she is now in front of the front door. "Master does not care. Master likes to fuck us and that's it. Master does not feel for us." She is still talking but now she seems to be making a decision. I have no idea what that is but it's hard for her to make apparently. "I loved Master. I cared for Master."_

"_Do you still?" She seems surprised by my question, hell I'm surprised by my question but right now I know I have to do what I can to protect Leila. I didn't lie when I said I care about her because I do, just not romantically._

"_Yes. I know Master does not want me though. I am not good enough for Master. I will not be a girl he can beat and fuck any more, I want more with Master. Can he finally give me more?"_

_I see the hope in her eyes and at that moment I want to say yes just so that hope stays there. I can't say yes though because I can't give her what she wants. I can give her friendship. I can let her call me Christian and I can be her friend but I can't be more. "Christian. Please Leila call me Christian. I...I can be your friend. I care about you as a friend."_

"_Christian." She says it as though she's saying a foreign language. "A friend. Not more. I am sorry Christian, that is not enough. I'm sorry. I love you."_

_Those were the last words she spoke before time started moving in what felt like slow motion. She had ran into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife and started slashing the hell out of her wrists. "Leila! Stop it! NOW!" _

_I yell at the top of my lungs as I run towards her. I was too slow to reach her by the time I got to her the damage was done. I called 911, tried to stop the bleeding, rode with her to the hospital, found out she would live, found out she had a few psychological problems, and found out that I had to change. I did this. I broke her. Leila was always so sweet, so alive, and I made her distant and broken. I didn't want to be the cause to break anyone again. I wasn't **him**. I wasn't the pimp that beat me. I wasn't._

I slowly got out of bed and walked upstairs. I had to do it. Yes I had made the decision 6 months ago when Leila had come to me and I shattered her world but I knew better. Making a decision was one thing but following through with it was another thing completely. I unlocked the door to the playroom and stepped in cautiously. I hadn't been in here for months but I had to come in here now. I walk through the room and think hard about my next move. It would be so easy to go back to that life, to find the perfect sub and be the master of the universe. It would be hard to let go of it all because it's all I've known since I was 15 years old. I didn't know if I was capable of more.

_Ana. _

The thought of her snaps everything into focus. Last night I had more, we were connecting more than a dom and a sub, it was more. With that thought I made my decision. I went to the closet and pulled out the flattened out boxes from the top. I started at the 'toy chest' and packed up everything. The whips, canes, belts, floggers, every single toy, handcuffs. I packed until the room was left with just the unmade bed and bare walls. I took the boxes downstairs and only stopped when confronted with Taylor.

"Sir? Do you need help?"

"No. I was just taking these boxes to the...the..." I had to force the word out. I could say basement but that meant there was a possibility of turning back, one possibility I couldn't take. If I wanted anything with Ana I knew what I had to do. "dumpster. It's something I have to do."

I try to walk past him but stop when I see him pick up one of the boxes I had set on the floor. "I understand sir. You don't have to do it alone though. I will help you only carry the boxes, you can do the rest yourself."

I nod my head and follow him into the elevator and down to the dumpster. We made the same trip 3 times before we had the playroom cleaned out. I couldn't leave it empty it would only make me worry about it more. I had to do something with it so I decided hell what is one more guest room. I couldn't leave it as it was, it held too many memories.

I spent the next week in that room. I painted the walls, bought new furniture, and completely redecorated it. After the week was over the room almost looked completely different. I had chosen the blue paint because it was the closest blue they had that would rival how blue Ana's eyes had been. I chose the white silk sheets as a sort of starting over for this room. Every piece of furniture had been placed around the room to make it almost unrecognizable unless you'd been in here already. Elena had seen this room only once when she came into my home uninvited the day after I cleared it all out. I hadn't breathed a word to her about Ana and I had no intention of doing so, as far as I was concerned Elena and I were done. I had ignored her for the past week when she called my cell, work, and home wanting to set me up with a new sub. I could only hope she would get the point and soon.

I haven't been able to set foot back in my room because I fear the memories that are held there. I know it no longer smells like Ana but I knew if I were set foot in the door it would all come back in a ten fold. I didn't know who to turn to so I went to Elliot. I had been vague but I told him about 'the girl', as I didn't want him to really know her name. He had already known because he tried to help me chase her down for a whole day and a half before 'fate' stepped in. I still had no idea who that was but Welch was still working on it. My dreams were filled of Ana but some were very...different. I couldn't be sure if it was a dream, a memory, or something I wanted in the future. I kept seeing a little girl with brown hair holding a big bird doll. The odd thing was that she had blue eyes, the exact same blue that Ana's are.

I've seen Flynn numerous times but he has no answers about the girl in my dreams. I told him about the progress I made with the new guest room and he keeps saying it's a step in the right direction. I open up to him about Ana and tell him everything, even about the sinking feeling I haven't been able to get rid of even though now it's been a week and a half.

"Christian why do you think you feel that way?"

"I don't know." I answer with the immediate response and then think about his question. He waits patiently for me to answer with a new answer. "I guess because I got to know her before. I talked to her, danced with her, shared quarter pounders and large fries with her. She's different."

"You mean you sought out this girl and you knew she wasn't sub material?"

I shrug. "I knew she was more. Her eyes they were like...a mirror or something. Even before we talked it felt like there was something there that was connecting us."

He nods. "I see. So you think she has a past like yours?"

"God I hope not." I pick up the cup of coffee that has now gone cold and start to gulp it down. "I just meant that she could see through my shit and see who I was. I mean there was one thing that she told me that really didn't surprise me as much as it should have, instead it kind of made if seem like I knew it before she said it. That's impossible though isn't it?"

I look at him and see him thinking about what I just said. Minutes pass as I listen to the sound of the clock ticking and then he finally answers. "Nothing is impossible Christian. I'm sorry time's up now. I apologize ahead of time for having to leave for a week."

"It's fine John. I managed for years before you I'm sure I can manage a week. I'm a big boy."

"I have no doubt about that Christian. I'll see you when I get back. Just remember that nothing is impossible."

I nod and head back to Escala. Knowing that I'll once again be spending a night at Elliot's I pick up some Wendy's on the way. I arrive at the apartment only to find that it's empty and that he left me a note.

_Hey bro.  
Have fun and help yourself to my movies and booze. I'm out with Kate for an impromptu date and probably won't be home til late.  
-Lelliot_

I laugh at the word 'impromptu'. It's not like Elliot to use words like that in a quick note so no doubt he was trying to make me laugh. Too bad I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing it. I grab the food and take the elevator upstairs in hopes that Taylor is hungry because I can't eat this much food by myself and I hate to waste. I walk in and see red when I see **her ** in my living room. "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you we were done."

"Oh Christian darling. I was just visiting you along with your mother."

My mother? What the fuck? I step towards her to tell her exactly what I think of her and none of those would be nice words when I'm stopped when I hear a door open.

"Oh! Christian you're back!"

I turn on my heel and set the food on the coffee table. "Mom. What a surprise. What are you doing here? Not that I don't love when you visit."

I give her a hug and she hugs me back. "Elliot called while I was out with Elena and said you might need some company. Elliot, no wonder he said I'd need the booze.

The visit goes as normal as it could, luckily it's over fast and they're gone. I'm surprised Elena didn't try anything but I'm also thankful. I hope she understands now and will leave me the hell alone. I make my way back downstairs and help myself to Elliot's alcohol. I drink enough only to make me want to go to sleep. I lay down on his couch and embrace the deep sleep that takes over.

The next few days pass uneventfully. I get up. I go to work. I come back to Elliot's. I sleep. It's the same routine. Welch hasn't been able to find out anything on who left the note, hell he couldn't even find a fingerprint. We still haven't found the tapes from when Ana came home with me. I was so close to giving up on finding her. Something held me back though. A feeling that fate would step again.

I didn't know just how right I'd be.

I didn't know that after 2 weeks of utter loneliness fate would indeed step in again.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own fifty shades or the characters. They belong to E.L. James._

_I'm sorry if it's short. It was written on my phone because my laptop is being stupid and isn't charging. Unfortunately this is the only way to update my stories now so please bear with me. After this chapter we are back up to the present where they are playing the golf game._

_This chapter will explain the two weeks Ana spent without Christian. Some of you might be upset with me but this is essential to the story line. Christian and Ana will be together but it won't be easy._

_Read and Review, please. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Anastasia's POV**_

"You want me to do what!?"

Tyler, Cassie, and I have been having the same argument for hours. It started at Barnes, continued in the car on the way to my apartment which it was lucky Kate wasn't at, and is now at it's peak. I want nothing more than to go back to Christian and tell him everything. I know what he was going through with his ex, it came from Ty and the fact he dug around, but I want to be there for him. I know it is wrong for Tyler to tell me about Christian's past as a Dom and what happened with his ex but he needs someone. I can be that someone, only Tyler is telling me different.

"You need to do it An. It's the only way to keep you safe."

I laugh at him and give him an 'are you serious' stare. "So then why did you help me meet up with Christian only to tear us apart?"

He runs a hand through his hair. "Because I still believe in love and after Steve is taken care of you two can be together. If you go to Christian now Steve will follow you and bring you both down. CEO with a whole army of security or not Ana, Steve would get to the both of you. Brett has connections that can make Steve disappear without a trace not to mention he has already put Steve in his place once for you but he refuses to do it unless-"

"Unless I sign on the dotted line." I snap at him.

I'm not an idiot. I know what Brett did to Steve a year after we started dating. I remember that he held a pistol to his head and threatened his life if he hurt me again, and I saw the fear in Steve's eyes. I also know that Steve is ruthless and he's always wanted one thing. Me. Simple choice, that is what Ty said this was, it's anything but simple. I don't want to lead Steve straight to Christian yet I don't want a damn thing to do with Brett. After pacing for almost three hours and having Ty and Cassie stare at me I finally make my choice.

"I refuse to sign on his line. I will propose a deal to him and if he walks then so be it. Call him and tell him to meet me at Barnes in 20." Without waiting for their answer I get in my car and drive.

It's like deja vu all over again. Here I am shelving books and Brett shows up. I tell Manny I'm taking a half hour lunch and lead him to the break room. Once we are sitting he breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry Ana. I didn't know about Christian or I'd never had made that proposal to Ty."

"Then why make it in the first place. Christian or no Christian did you really expect me to just come back to you willingly? That I still feel for you what I once did?" I raise my eyes to meet his and actually see the emotion in them.

"No. I knew you wouldn't come back but I wanted a chance to talk to you. I wanted to tell you everything that Ty and Cassie told you about me. I'm ashamed of what I did back then, what I'm still doing now. God I hate it. I hate her. I want to get out from under Elena and I want her to pay for what she did to me and who knows how many other people. I am so so sorry Ana. I never meant to hurt you and it kills me that I did. That look you had that day **never **leaves me. I deserved the hate in your eyes. I deserved each and every hit. I don't want your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it but I do want to protect you. Steve has already seen me and he thinks we are still together Ana. He is so close to backing out of town because of that. The only problem is if..."

"Is Christian." This is a fucked up situation and most people would call me crazy but I understand it.

Paparazzi. If what Brett is saying is true he's already made Steve rethink coming after me but if I'm seen out with Christian he will stay. I put my head in my hands and cry. I don't want to stay away from Christian but I also don't want to even put him on Steve's radar. I feel Brett put his arm around my shoulders. I hear him sushing me and I hear the words that shock me to the core.

"You can still see him."

I pull away from him and look at him in disbelief. "What do you mean? I'm not leading Steve to him you dumbass."

He shakes his head. "No from afar Ana. I will make sure of it. Everyday you will see Christian from afar. This between me and you will be a show, we don't have to tell anyone we just have to make Steve believe it. I promise Ana. Please let me help you. Then I promise you I will explain everything to Christian."

He's changed. I can see that much. I don't know if the next choice I make is the right one but I nod my head. After that lunch the day seems to pass as normal, with the exception that Brett insists we meet for dinner the next night at a diner near where he says Steve is staying.

The week passes with minimal drama. Kate knows nothing about what's going on with Brett and for that I'm grateful. Brett has been doing a good job at only making Steve believe we are in a relationship. He has also kept his word. Everyday he comes up with some way for me to see Christian. One day he took me to a store Christian had been to and he was there again that day, he looked so sad and I felt a pang of guilt because I knew I was the cause. Other times I saw him leaving GEH or Escala. He's never really with anyone but a guy who can pass for his brother. We've had some run in's with Steve and the most recent one he left with a black eye and busted lip to go along with the message to leave town.

The next week goes much of the same way. Wake up, see Brett for breakfast, go to work, go see Christian from the passenger seat of Brett or Cassie's car, go home, eat something or I try to at least, and go to sleep and dream of the day I can finally see Christian again. Today is Friday and I wake up utterly depressed that I can't see Christian, at least not the way I want to. I grab my phone when I see the little mail box with an envelope in it telling me I have a text message.

_**I've got good news for you Annie. When you wake up open your window and I'll tell you. Brush your teeth first though, morning breath is not attractive on anyone. -Brett**_

I quietly run to the bathroom so I don't wake Kate and then open the window in my bedroom. Brett doesn't climb in instead he stands there smiling at me holding a Shipleys bag.

"What's going on Brett?"

He smiles and sets the food down inside my window. "Steve left. My cousin said he packed up and left town. You my dear are now free of me."

My eyes widen and I grab him in a vice tight hug. But before I can say anything more we both hear Kate call my name so he pushes me away and waves goodbye as he walks to his car. I go into the living room and already knows she wants something.

"So you remember our plans for tomorrow right?"

I try to remember making plans with her but I can't remember anything. "Um...can you remind me?"

She stomps her foot, yes stomps like a 12 year old. "I asked you a week ago. I want you to meet Elliot and he's bringing his brother along to minigolf tomorrow."

"Right minigolf. Can't wait Kate. Actually I was just about to get dressed I have an errand to run. See you later hun."

I quickly throw on the first pair of skinny jeans I see and slip on my converse and grab a shirt from the closet. I start the car and nearly floor it all the way to Escala. I'm in the elevator in less than a minute after arriving and I hit the one roadblock I can't get around. I have no clue of the code to enter to get up to the penthouse. I exit the elevator three floors below the penthouse and walk down the stairs for a while to clear my head. I have no way of contacting him now. I can only hope he will call me and hope that the blonde actually delivered my note. I get about 4 floors down before I get back in the elevator. I drive home and wish that I just had one chance to see Christian so I could explain everything.

I didn't know that tomorrow I'd get my chance.


End file.
